


For a Friend

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One off about Monster Human War, the stories of the Poncho Human</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought I had; What if the Poncho Human at the beginning of the Intro was a Monster Sympathizer?  
> Some naughty language is used in the end bit of Ch. 1

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch. Snow was patted down by fast falling feet, a mother with her child pressed to her chest. Just a little bit further. The monster camp was close, she could feel it. She continued on, adrenaline overriding her burning lungs and aching legs, all she had to do was keep going, fast.

Being a bunny monster, she was naturally nimble, and her speed was nearly unprecedented. She was born to be a scout, and despite war never suiting her, her hand may have to be forced. The war showed no sign of stopping. She kept running, no time to think about anything else.

Suddenly, an unforeseen root caught her foot, causing her to tumble into the slush and smash her head against a rock. Her baby was thrown from her arms as she fell, crying against the wind. She lost consciousness, the blow to her head and the cold dragging her under.

She awoke slowly, not knowing how much time had passed, the whimpering of the child quieted, but still there. Her head was throbbing, and her body felt like nails were being hammered into it, but at least they were alive. She struggled to get up. She managed to get onto her hands and knees before a voice spoke up, paralyzing her.

“Oh, so you ARE alive,” it said, “I was getting a little worried that my tracking would be for nothing.” The monster looked around, spotting the source of the voice: a human sitting on a nearby rock, his cloak whipping in the wind, sword at his side. Her eyes widened, adrenaline pumping into her blood, again at full force. She made a wild dive, clutching at her child and making a mad dash. She didn’t know where she was going, but she had to get away.

She was back running, the blizzard picking back up it’s pace. She looked over her shoulder to see if she was chased, no one was visible. She stopped, panting heavily to catch her breath.

“Ah-ah-ah,” mocked the voice, this time it was in front of her. She jumped back, the human was standing no more than two feet in front of her.

“How the hell…” she thought to herself, “how was he so fast?”

“That was rude of you,” he said, “I was trying to have a talk with you back there.” He brandished his sword, which shone with a terrible light. The monster shivered, that was a weapon forged for killing, monsters and humans alike. She backed away slowly, wanting to get as far away as she could. 

“Not the talking type, eh? That’s a shame.” Suddenly he swung, his sword arcing in the air towards the monster. She let out a shriek and turned, clutching the swathed baby and hugging it tightly. She waited for the blow.

Her eyes were clenched shut, expecting the sting of steel to rake across her back, ending her life. It never came. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked back. The honed edge of the blade mere inches from her nose, perfectly still.

“Throwing yourself into the fray for a chance of survival for your offspring,” he started, sheathed his sword, a smile appearing under his poncho’s hood, “That’s something I can respect.” He offered his hand. The monster shakily took it, the handshake brief. “The reason I tracked you down was to give you some news.” He pointed eastward, the sun a dull dot through the blizzard. “The nearest monster encampment is that way, about a mile further. With your speed, I think you’ll be there in no time.”

He looked her up and down. Her coat was drenched, slush clinging tightly to the fur lining, the fall having nearly shredded the whole thing. He took off his poncho, offering it to her, “You’re gonna need this more than I do, trust me.” She took it, peeling off her damp coat. The human turned around, waving behind him.

“Oh, one more thing…” Her ears perked up.

“You’re gonna want to move camps before five o’clock two mornings from now.” He continued to walk away.

“Th-Thank you,” she said, her voice still fairly shaken. He strolled off, paying the monster no more attention.

~~~

The human was sitting in the war camp’s mess tent, slurping on his soup. Another soldier walked up, he was slightly pudgy and his face looked like it had a bad accident with a pole.

“Oi, bruv,” he said, his voice sounding like he was gargling cannon balls, “you catch that rabbit cunt we saw running yesterday? And where’s your poncho? You’re never seen without it.”

“Tracked her down, but the bitch ran as fast as an arrow. Soon as she saw me, she was off.” He took one long sip, polishing off his bowl. “As for the poncho, I’m lending it to a friend. They needed it a lot more than I did.” He got up and retired to his tent, saving a mother was hard work.


	2. Us or Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting in the spring following the bunny incident

The war room was assembled, soldiers of varying ranks were lined up at the table, all discussing their next action. The table was messy with various papers, ‘X’s and ‘O’s scrawled on parchment, daggers dug into maps. Flags were showing where monster and human strongholds were, but not many were shown for the former.

“I say we attack from here and here.” said a grey haired tactician, placing two human shaped figures around a single monster piece with sharp clicks. “Classic pincer movement. Pin them in, cut off their retreat, and eliminate the threat.”

“Why not just attack them head on? One charge of our cavalry and they’re fucked,” said another soldier, picking his teeth with a boot knife.

“Because, you twit, they’re surrounded by forest,” the tactician said, slightly annoyed at the suggestion, “They have natural escape routes which they will use to slip from between our fingers if we do not approach the assault properly.” The soldier shrugged, still picking at his teeth. The tactician let out a frustrated breath.

The poncho bearing human was leaning back in his seat, balancing an apple on the tip of his index finger. He could have cared less about this meeting-- whatever they decided, the monsters wouldn’t be there when they attacked. They never were. He started humming a tune.

The general of the camp looked over at the bored troop, rolling his eyes at the sight. “Given that you’ve obviously already solved this problem, care to share any tactical insights?”

The humming stopped, the apple now in his hand, “I honestly don’t give two shits about any of this. You’re wasting your breath and my time. They won’t be there.” He looked the apple over, shining it on his tunic.

“And why’s that, eh?” said another soldier suspiciously, “You think someone’s tippin’ them off? Maybe that someone’s you, huh?”

“No, it’s the fact that the last few times we’ve stormed the front we’ve only faced off against long dead embers and remnants of a camp.” He shrugged, “I don’t even know why we’re going on this rampage, it’s pretty much pointless.”

The general spoke again. “You know what they are, they aren’t people. They’re a liability. First they take our souls, then they wipe us out.”

“Funny how we’ve lived happily for the past millennia without a single incident like you one you described happening.” He let out a laugh, “Another funny thing-- more humans have died by a human’s blade in the last month than have died by a monster’s magic in the last three years. Isn’t that hysterical?”

“They are weapons, they’re made to kill.” The general was standing now.

The apple was throw in the air, a quick sweep of steel and it fell on the table, cleanly cut in half. He brandished his blade, “Is this not also a weapon? Made to kill? Aren’t all of us carrying some form of ‘weapon’ hanging on their hip.” He swept his hand gesturing all of the men in the makeshift room, “What’s keeping us from bashing each other’s heads in and drinking our comrades’ blood?”

The leader was getting obviously tired of his soldier’s outburst. “You’re either with us or against us. Choose now, and choose wisely.” He stared blankly at the human. In what seemed like a flash of light, a blade was pressed to his throat. The poncho bearing man leaned in slightly, prodding the throat of his victim.

All of the members of the meeting jumped up out of their seats, hands on sword hilts. The general swallowed, pricking his Adam’s apple slightly against the sword’s edge. His eyes were locked with his assailant. The man leaned in further, his sword pressing ever harder into the soft throat of his commander. The soldiers around him were on the balls of their feet, eager to fight.

“Well, that’s a big question,” he said finally, not backing off, “But you forgot the option of me slitting your throat right here and ending the lives of all the men in this tent. Maybe even this encampment.” He gave a wicked smile, his eyes turning mad. The general’s face flashed with fear.

The poncho’d man hummed, kicking his commanding officer on his ass. He sheathed his sword and walked towards the exit.

“I take it you’re with us?” the officer said with a relieved breath.

The cloaked man turned his head back as he left the tent. “I never said that.”

A second later, he was gone.

 

~~~

A commotion was heard in the camp, yells echoing off from the tents. The sounds of horses galloping and whinnying erupted from behind. The cloaked man chuckled at what he was hearing. He continued into the forest, sure that the monsters were around here somewhere.

After about two or three hours of walking, whistling a nameless song to himself, he stopped. 

The air was tense, the birds stopped singing and the forest fell mute. There was the stillness of held breath among the silence. The tell-tale sounds of an ambush. The air was thick with suspense, something was going to happen. The human reveled in that feeling. 

There was a silent command and four monsters leaped from the brush, surrounding the human, weapons in hand. Each of them well over double his size, wearing blackened armor and wielding large weapons, from axes to halberds.

They edged closer, moving in as one. The human let out another laugh, whipping his sword from it’s scabbard. He shuffled his feet and posturing for the fight. The sight of the blade made the monsters step back in fear, shivers running through them. That blade was an evil creation.

They edged closer still, surrounding him. “Well, if it’s a fight you want…” the human said, digging his feet into the earth in preparing to unleash an onslaught of attacks, his blade easily slicing through the monster’s armor, they would be dust in mere seconds.

He plunged his sword into the ground, offering his hands in forfeit. “...Then I give up.”


	3. On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part

The confusion on the monsters’ demeanor was unmistakable. Mere seconds before, they were ready to die and the human was ready to fight.. But here he was, sword dug into the earth and his hands in the air. They carefully stepped forward, what seemed to be the leader preparing leather bindings. He took the human’s hands in his own, tightly securing them in the leather strips. He commanded for his men to move. One of them grabbed the lodged sword.

“Well, that went better than expected,” sighed one of them. His ears flopped up as he took off his helmet, his rabbit features showing.

“Yeah,” said the guard holding the sword, his helmet coming off, revealing a bear-like face. “Could’ve gone way, way worse.” He looked at his reflection on the blade’s edge.

“Would you two stop blabbing?” said the leader, his helmet still on. “We still have a job to do.”

“Sorry, sir,” said the two in unison, the other guard silently following behind them as they walked to camp, watching for any other humans.

“You can relax on the overwatch there, buddy,” said the human, “I was alone, I made sure no one was following.”

The guard ignored the human, continuing his steady lookout. The cloaked man shrugged, looking at the rabbit guard, “What’s his problem?”

“He’s just very, uh…” He searched for the right word. “Careful. Not that that’s a bad thing to have on the field, though.”

“True, true,” responded the human. They kept walking, the bear guard still looking over the blade.

“Sheesh, how many things you think fell to this blade?” he asked the sentinel behind him. A shrug was his response. “I guess you’re right Bul, better not to know.”

“Well, let’s see,” the human looked up, once again in thought, “How many battles have been fought in this area? Would you say… sixteen?”

The bear joined the human in thought, “Yeah, that sounds right. Why’d you ask?”

“I’ve fought in every battle that has been in this area, and sixteen is a lot of fighting, no?” the bear nodded, “That would mean I would have won a lot of fights, right?” The bear nodded again, realization spreading across his face.

“Oh…” The sword seemed to double in weight in the bear’s hands.

“And since killing another person is a memorable thing, I can almost recall every fight, and every life I’ve taken. Of those sixteen battles, I’ve killed roughly… three. Yes, three people”

“Wh-what? But how?”

“Hey, bunny.” The man called out.

“It’s Aster.”

“Ok, Aster, do you have a wife? A kid?”

Aster’s eyes lit up, “Why... yes, actually. A wife and an adorable baby no more than a year old. They actually just made it to camp about a month’s time ago.”

“How is she?”

“Well, she was a bit shaken when she got back, and she was wearing some odd poncho looking thin…” he looked at the human’s garments, almost the same cloak was hanging about his shoulders. His mouth hung open, staring at the human

“I’ve been on your side for longer than you know.”

~~~

The sun started falling from the sky, the afternoon light fading to dusk. The forest was calm, nothing seemed afoot. Five cots were rolled out, a small fire was crackling nearby. Pots were assorted around the flames, rich aromas of food emanated from them, the sweet smell of tea was present.

Aster was next to the human, offering food to the bound man. He ate small sums, a slice of bread, a cup of tea, a mouthful of stew. He insisted that he wasn’t hungry. After the the food was put away and cots were established, they all retired, Bulwark set on watch for now.

The night passed by slowly, the only sounds were of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and the small footfalls of animals. It was almost serene. The human lied in his cot, eyes staring up at the stars, he knew something would go wrong.

His ears perked, a sound was made. A weapon was dropped, rookie mistake. The small knife he had hidden up his sleeve now in sight. He cut the bindings on his wrists, stealthily moving to a crouch. He moved in.

A shout rang out, a body fell. The monsters roused from their sleep, weapons in hand. They rushed to the noise, only to see their cloaked friend surrounded by unconscious bodies of human soldiers. They were in awe, the human took all four of the assaulting party out, not even breaking a sweat.

The human walked up, tossing his knife to Aster. “You forgot to search me for this.”


End file.
